Chrion Is Missing? SYOD Story!
by Athenas Demigod Daughter
Summary: Submit your OWN demigod and watch them, as they figure out the secrets of Camp Half Blood, and where is Chiron, and why is he missing? Not your average SYOD story. ****CLOSED*****
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Its Athenas Demigod Daughter here! I am going to be writing a SYOD story! **

**This is my first story, constructive criticism is welcome. EVERYONE who reviews will be in the story, main or not. Your OC can NOT be a child of Persephone, Hera or Artemis. So in each chapter, (before the story) your file will be 'inspected' by Chiron and Dionysus. I have something VERY special planned for the characters to submit, This won't be your average SYOD story. I will update every day when I am not busy.**

Chiron sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. There was a lot of new campers coming this year, and he was trying to sort out the files of the new demigods, he picked up another file, and started reading.

Just then, Dionysus came in.

"Here to help me sort out the files?" Chiron said hopefully.

"No."

"Just forgot my grape juice in here." He said as he grabbed his cup filled with a purple liquid, and walked out the door, his fat stomach looking like his leopard jump-suit was going to burst.

**Here is my OC: **

**The little * is what is optional.**

**Name: Larrisa Chantly**

**Gender: Girl**

**Parent Choices: **

**1: Athena**

**2: Nyx**

**3: Iris**

**Hunter*:**

**Mortal Famliy: Lewis Chantly- In the hospital after taking the blow of a monster.**

**(Which she feels awful about!)**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Brown and curly.**

**Skin: White, Kind of pale**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 104**

**Talents: Can unsheathe her throwing knives in three seconds flat.**

**Weapon*: Throwing Knives**

**Crush*: Connor Stoll (Could be another OC or a character from PJO or HOO)**

**Pets*: A fish named bubbles (please don't do something CRAZY like a blue tiger named Bob or something.)**

**Personality: Sweet and quiet. Very loyal.**

**Likes: Connor Stoll, Books, Reading, Writing, Her pet fish Bubbles.**

**Dislikes: Aphrodite (Makes her get messed up when she talks to Connor!), Parties, Kitchen Duty, Messy Cabins.**

**Outfit*: Orange Camp half blood shirt with denim Capri's**

**Best Friend*: (One of your OC'S can pick me or antoher character)**

**The little * is what is optional.**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Parent Choices:**

**1: **

**2: **

**3: **

**Mortal Famliy: **

**Eyes: **

**Hair: **

**Skin:**

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Talents: **

**Weapon*: **

**Crush*: **

**Pets*: **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Outfit*: **

**Best Friend*: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! ADD here! I know the prophecy sucks, but I will try and update again later tonight! **

Chiron just finished sorting the files out for Sea Jackson, Kate Argasen, and Amelia Aurora Dalinda Jones. There was twenty three new campers this year and he was NOT looking forward too- He heard breathing. Heavy, dark, raspy breathing. His eyes grew wide as he remembered the prophecy Rachel the oracle said this morning. Her raspy voice still rung in his ears.

_The one that holds the camp together_

_Will fall at the hands of another_

_Then one by one they will fall_

_Then Twenty Three will rise to the call. _

Chirons thoughts where interrupted by a dark figure walking toward him. Then it all turned dark.

Zeus:

Tomas O.

Poseidon:

Sea J.

Persephone C.

Callen T.

Hades:

Mela K.

Lukas O.

Alec R.

Hecate:

Lex ?.

Mat ?.

Jane S.

Thesus P.

Altropis :

Amelia Aurora Dalinda Jones

Athena:

Larrissa C.

Khione:

Eira Aw

Dionysus:

Haydrian Sorenson

Apollo:

Josh S.

Hesphestus:

Kate

Eudora:

Malia B.

Odyne:

Gray Q.

Hermes:

Hayley ?.

Moja P.

Chaos:

Alex

Boreus:

Nikita N.

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I am so sorry for the short Chapter, but you will get another one in someones POV tonight... It will be one of your OC's! **


	3. Amelia

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Now, for the people that submitted OC's at the second chapter your characters will be Minors. Please don't hate me because of this! I just don't think I can write all those chapters. Now, every one that submitted on the first chapter will get a POV.**

**Major= At least Two POV**

**Main=At least one**

**Minor= None, but you will talk and be mentioned in the story.**

**Also, If you are worried that I'm rushing, don't be. I have TONS of ideas, And you all gave me AWESOME O.C's Okay, This has been long enough.**

**Amelia Aurora Dalinda Jones POV**

I looked out the window of a bus that had just picked me up. I hated being on this bus! So much talking made me have a head ache. If only I could tell them too shut up.

I hated not being able to talk.

Oh right I forgot to tell you, I'm a autistic girl. Yeah that's right, a autistic demi god.

Don't feel bad for me, I just want to be treated like a regular person. Like that's ever going to happen.

First of all, I feel like people are scared of me.

Just because Im autistic, people think I am going to attack them or something. Then my mother is one of the Fates. They think if I'm mean to them, or get on there bad side, my mother is going to cut the thread on them. Sometimes I want people to hate me. Just to know they aren't scared to get on my bad side.

I want people too beat me up. To know that they aren't scared that my so called 'Mommy' will cut their life line. I was shaken out of my thought at a girl screaming. I covered my ears. Being autistic, my ears magnified everything I heard. It made me feel like my brain was exploding.

The girl snickered at me. "Three cheers for the Ares cabin!"

They all cheered. I clamped my hands over my ears tighter

"LOUDER!" She screamed. They all cheered louder.

"I DON'T THINK SHE HEARD US!" The girl that was demanding to cheer pointed at me.

They all screamed.

My friend, Allistair who was next too me on the bus. Started to stand up. I put my hand on his muscular arm. He could beat up any one on this bus. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sat down with a grunt.

He whispered in my ear, not wanting too make it so the kids who screamed heard him.

"Amelia, if they bother you again, I will hurt them. If they even try to lay a finger on you, I will kill them." His lips brushed my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I just shook my head. Then it hit me. I might just have a little crush on Allistair.

**HEYY GUYS! WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS, I DRANK THREE DIET COKES! SO NOW I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT. YAYYY!**

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? DID I WRITE HER POV OKAY? WILL I EVERY STOP TALKING IN CAPS LOCK? Okay I'll stop, but did you like it? Tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Lacy, Sea, Eira

**HI GUYS! GUESS WHAT? Wait for it….. Three POV'S in one Chappie! OH joy! What have I gotten myself into…..**

**Also **calamity11: **Thanks for the Constructive Criticism! They where on the bus because they where being transported to Camp Half Blood! Thanks for reviewing!**

Lacy's POV

I waited for the camper bus to pull up. One of my closest friends, Sea Jackson stood next to me. We where both shaken up since Chiron's disappearance. No one knew where he could've gone. But we where all worried sick.

The prophecy '_Twenty three will rise to the call'_ There was twenty three new campers this summer, three of us came yesterday, and where claimed that night.

Me a daughter of Athena, Eira, daughter of Khione, and Sea Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Eira was sitting on a bench currently turning a cup of water into into ice, then watching it melt again. I secretly thought it was cool, but I wouldn't tell her that. I could tell by her eyes she didn't want to talk. Sea was nervously messing with her hair, braiding it then un-brading it.

Then the bus pulled up.

I saw some of the Ares cabin come out, looking angry as always. I saw my friend and her crush, Allistair come out. I saw a girl with fire in her hand, she looked like a Hephaestus kid. I saw my friend Jane, whispering to her pet pen 'Bob'. Wow.

Jane can be strange sometimes.

**Sea's POV**

I watched as one by one twenty campers came out of the bus. I got tired of trying to remember there faces, so I retreated to my cabin. I sat on my bed and tried to read a book in English. Maybe it was my dyslexia or maybe it just was that I was tired, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't read it. So I set it down and took a nap.

I saw Chiron in my dream, he was trapped in a cage, his lip busted, he had a black eye, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. A shadow was talking too him. I heard it say, "You pathetic centaur! You don't deserve to be my son!" With a flick of the shadow's hand, Chiron was thrown against the bars of his cage. His cage swung and banged into a wall, causing Chiron to bang against the bars on the other side of the cage.

The last thing I saw before I woke up was the shadow's eyes. They where gold.

I woke up and realized that tears where streaming down my face. My pillow was wet with tears. Two girls where in the cabin unpacking, one with a Bull dog, sniffing every thing, and another one with blonde hair, it might've been my imagination, but her hair was tinted green. I stood up and stuck my hand out "Hi, I'm Sea Jackson, I'm your new half sister."

**Eira's POV**

I decided to go for a walk. I was in the forest, walking by Zeus Fist when a familiar person flashed in front of me. Causing me to fall on top of the one and only, Nico Di Angelo.

"Uhh Hi Eira."

"Hi." I said sternly getting off of him.

"What are you doing out here? Well, other then crashing into me." He said with a wink.

He is in a good mood. I thought to myself. He never winks.

"Why so happy?" I said sternly trying to stop the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Why can't I be happy once and a while."

"You can feel happy, just don't crash into me."

"If I am correct, You crashed into Me."

"Fine! Just leave me alone!"

"Okay! Somebody is grumpy." Nico said before flashing out. I sat on a rock just to jump up again.

"You loooove him!" a wood nymph said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I remember when Grover and I fell in love."

"Okay?" I stated.

"Oh. I'm Juniper." The wood nymph said.

"I'll be going now."

As I walked out I began to think about Nico. How his hair flops just right. How his teeth are straight, how-. Oh shut up! I do NOT like Nico. But as I walked closer to camp it dawned on me. I was in love with Nico Di Angelo.

**Yayy! I will have more Chapters tomorrow. Right now its 12:13 AM. YAWN. I'm tired. Good night.**


	5. Theo, Jane, Kate

**Hi guys! It's ADD here! Are you prepared for awesomeness? Yeah, you better be.**

Theseus POV

I looked out the window in my new cabin. It was a stone building, with magical writing on the sides. Conner or Travis Stoll wouldn't dare prank this cabin. Apparently every one here has 'Spells so powerful they could die.' In quote of the cabin counselor, Lou Ellen.

Outside the window, Two brothers, who's names I learned where Mat and Lex where chasing each other. It looked like one of them stole something, and the other was chasing him. I looked at the one who was chasing Lex and saw, Max didn't have a nose! Wow. Hecate kids really did have powerful spells.

I wonder if I could do that one day.

All of the sudden a girl with blue eyes, and black hair burst into the cabin. She had a pen in her hand, and fair skin. She wore white gloves, that looked like they belonged to a magician. She looked at me and smiled. She stuck her gloved hand in my face and then said, "I'm Jane Sanchez, daughter of Hecate. This is Bob, my pet pen."

"Hi I'm Theseus, but you can all me Theo."

"Okay!" Jane said, walking off to go unpack her things. I decided to start reading my new comic book I picked up before I got here. I turned open the page and started reading.

Jane Sanchez POV

Yay! I am so happy! I am finally back at camp half blood! Where I could finally, be myself. I could talk to Bob, my pet pen. I could see _Leo Valdez _the boy I had a crush on. I know, I have a crush on a boy that controls fire. Strange? No! Everything is strange at Camp Half Blood, normal goes out the door when you're a demi god.

I live in the Hecate Cabin, Y'know, its kind of ironic my mom Hecate of goddess of magic, and I wore magician gloves. Get it? Magicians I set Bob my pet pen on my Bed, and walked out to the Hermes cabin. When I knocked on their door, Travis Stoll, my best friends brother, answered the door.

"Oh, Hi Jane. Want to help Connor and I prank the Demeter cabin?"

"Travis, you are getting too obsessed with pranking the Demeter cabin, why not another cabin?" I asked curiously

"'Cause they are the most fun to prank!" But I could obviously tell it was something different.

I walked into the Hermes cabin, and scanned the room for my long time friend, Connor Stoll. I saw him on a bunk, writing something down on paper, probably an idea for a prank. Yay pranks!

"So," I said skipping up to him.

"Who are we going to prank today?"

Kate Argasen POV

I walked into my cabin to work on my swords. I was making a new design, so they can resist fire. Why? So I can use my powers on the swords of course! Yeah I can control fire.

I can make it appear in my palm, I can light things on fire. The only thing bad about it, if well… I can't control it all the time. Some times its like… Well a wild fire if you want to put it like that. Once I almost lit my friend on fire. Another time I almost lit the camp on fire. Yeah, its like that.

I went over to the cooling station. Too my delight, the swords I was working on had cooled. I started on striating the blade, then sharpening it. The sparks flew every where making my foot tap with anticipation. Finally, I put the blade in its handle, and fastened it by melting the inside onto the blade.

Now, I could try this out.

I walked to the arena too see Clarisse La Rue talking too a girl whose name I thought was Haley, daughter of Hermes.

"Clarisse!" I called out. She jerked her head toward me.

"What do you want?"

"Too fight!"

Clarisse grinned at me.

"Suit yourself."

She picked up her spear.

We started fighting.

She thrust her spear at my side.

I dodged it. She pinned me down. Just before she shocked me with her spear, I lit my sword on fire. I pointed at her stomach which caused a hole to be burned through her shirt.

"Maybe you're not so bad, Argasen." She said before walking off.

**Hi guys. Now did I write your character okay? Don't worry, every one that sent in there person before the third chapter will get a POV. So anyone on the list in chapter two, will get a POV. Thanks for Reveiwing :) **


	6. Haydrain, Mela

Haydrian Sorenson POV

I opened my eyes. It was day three and Chiron was still missing. That's right. Day THREE.  So, currently my 'father' aka Dionysus is in charge. It isn't going too well.

Yesterday, Clarisse was angry that some girl beat her in battle and put a hole in her shirt. When she asked my 'dad' if she could have a new shirt, she got angry, like throw-a-chair-at-the-wall kind of angry. Leaving poor Chris Rodriguez, to calm down his girl friend. Now, don't get me wrong, my dad can be kind sometimes, like when my half-brother Castor died, he watched over Pollux, my other half brother. Their was only two of us in the Dionysus cabin, Pollux and I.

Wait, what am I doing in bed thinking? I pushed my cover's off then, I heard a scream. I ran out of bed, and rushed outside. My pet snake, Vipe, peeked out of my purple hoodie I had thrown on. I grabbed my spear, and practically flew out the door. I turned to my left and saw a hydra chasing a little girl.

I ran towards the little girl, stabbing the hydra once. That just made it angry. It slashed the little girl across the face. Suddenly, in the palms of the little girls hands, green fire sprouted, causing the Hydra to shriek with fear. The little girl caused the hydra to burst in green flames. Then she passed out. I ran over to her and picked her up. You could tell, she didn't need a blessing. The green fire gave her away.

She was a daughter of Hades.

Mela Ebony Kulesa POV

I awoke to the sounds of people talking.

"Did you hear? Haydrian saved her life!"

"Really? Haydrain, he is SO dreamy!" said a girl.

"GIRLS! OUT OF HERE NOW!" Boomed a voice. I heard the shuffling of foot steps and opened my eyes.

"Hello." Said a man. "Will you tell me your name?"

"Mela Ebony Kuslesa." I replied dryly.

"Well, Mela Ebony Kuslea, Hades, the greek god, is your Dad." He said bluntly.

"Oh really. So that monster that was chasing me was a Hydra too?" I said sarcastically.

"Why yes."

"And greek gods and goddess are real?" I said less sarcastically.

"Yes, are you going too be difficult, or let old Dionysus show you too your cabin."

I opened my mouth to say something but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a dark cabin. Its walls were made of obsidian, the green fire that sprouted from my palms, hung in torches. A skull hung over the door. This was my kind of place. I knew I would like it here.

**Hi guys. Sorry for only two POV'S I'll write more tomorrow. But I got caught up with watching this one mermaid show. It was on animal planet. I liked it, it was so cool. I think they are real. :D Thanks for all the nice reviews. You guys are so sweet**

**:'D**


	7. Malia, Josh

Malia Blakely POV

I lot of people don't like me. Why? I guess they don't like my attitude. Or…._Malia, don't listen to yourself. You are serving __me __don't let these feelings stop you. _"SHUT UP!"

I screamed out loud. I hate the voices in my head. Just because I joined him. Just because…. _You joined me because you have a curse. _I shook my head.

I decided that I would take a nap. I lay my head down on the pillow, and closed my eyes. I saw a nice, clear, blue sky, in my dream. I was at my old house on the beach that I liked. Sometimes I felt Apollo took pity on me. He let me see a glimpse of sunlight from time to time.

Anyways, back to my dream. My siblings, Ashley and Fae where on the beach chasing each other. Then I came out. Ashley and Fae glared at me. The sky turned dark. Next thing I knew a figure was in front of me, it had gold eyes, and it was just a shadow. "_Any new info?" _The shadows raspy voice said.

"Yes sir. Annabeth Chase said she is going to tell the camp who she thinks kidnapped Chiron."

"_I will have another victim to abuse then. My pathetic son is to weak to fight back."_

I never knew who I was working for. But I know now. I was working for Kronos .

Josh Singh POV

My brothers and sisters sat around the camp fire, singing Half-heartedly. Ever since Chiron went missing, my friend Thalia took it the worst. She forced the Hunters of Artemis to come to Camp Half Blood too help search for him. Annabeth stood up. "Every body I think I know who kidnapped Chrion!"

Every body's eyes stared at Annabeth. "It was K-" I heard a THUNK and Annabeth fell down. I could see tears threatening to pour down Thalia's face. Thalia rushed to Annabeth's side.

"Hunters! Help me!"

About ten girls rushed to Thalias side.

I also ran over there. I helped pick Annabeth up and rushed to The Athena cabin. I saw a girl named Lacey sitting in there. As soon as she saw us she set Annabeth in her bunk. As soon as the hunters left, we walked outside the Athena cabin Thalia hugged me.

"Thanks for helping me Josh." She said walking away.

**Okay Don't hate me for this! I am sorry I didn't update Yesterday, and Monday. Sorry this chapter is so short. I will make it up to you guys some how! :(**


	8. Allistair, Moja, Tomas

Allistair POV

I looked out the window of my cabin. I saw Thalia crying, and my friend Ameila, desperately trying to comfort her. See, yesterday after Annabeth passed out, everyone went back to the camp fire. When all of Athena's children went back to the cabin, Annabeth was missing. Thalia became a mess, and started bawling.

So, here we are right now, Thalia bawling, the two most important people in our camp missing, and Drew sassing Thalia and Amelia. Wait- Drew sassing Amelia and Thalia? I saw outside my window, Drew poking Thalia in the middle of her chest Thalia running away, tears streaming down her face. This made me angry.

Nobody made fun of Amelia's friends. I got up and glanced out my window. Amelia was on the ground, holding her face. Drew hand looked like she just slapped Amelia! This made me pissed. I threw open my door, and marched up to them.

"Hi Allistair." Drew said to me, batting her eye lashes.

In reply I pushed her out of the way. I crouched down and moved Amelia's hand away from her face. A red mark in the shape of a hand went to her chin, and the fingers reached all the way to the top of her eye. Next, scratches that went down to her arm.

There was a fake nail lodged in her skin. I looked up, excepting to see Drew, instead. I saw nothing. Drew must've ran away. Amelia's scratches where bleeding bad. This made me so angry.

I helped Amelia up, determined not to take my anger out on her.

"Amelia, why did you let her scratch you?" I said to her.

She just stared at me. Tears coming to her eyes. I didn't know why, but it looked like she saw something.

Like, she knew it was going to happen. And that she needed to be strong. I tore my gaze away from her and looked ahead, trying not to show how angry I was at that stupid little,-. I was jolted out of my thoughts by Amelia shrieking. Her arm was bleeding, badly.

It must have hurt really bad, because Amelia rarely every screams. I walked away with her to the infirmary.

Moja Parker POV

I waited until I heard the screams of the Aphrodite cabin. The Stoll's and I had recently heard that Drew, had beat up a girl with autism, and thought it was immediately unfair. So, what was the next best thing? Fill Drew's shampoo with green hair dye of course!

Drew stomped out of her cabin, wearing a very small night gown, that only went to the top of her thigh.

It was about eight thirty, right now, and almost everyone was at the camp fire. Except Drew, who always took giant showers before bed and in the morning. Seriously? Two showers in one day? What's up with that! Drew came out with frizzy green hair that made her look like broccoli.

Travis, Connor, and I burst out in laughter. Her tiny night gown, with the green hair, it was hard not to laugh. Her eyes stared at the Hermes cabin. She marched over.

"Quick Moja! Lock the door!" Travis said to me.

"Okay!" I clicked the little button and I heard a 'click'!

"TRAVIS, CONNOR, MOJA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL KNOCK

IT DOWN MYSELF!" She screeched.

"Why should we?" Connor asked snickering.

"'Cause I know things."

"What things?" Travis asked back, his face slightly paling.

"Who you Hermes kids….. Like." Maxie

"Okay, Okay!' Connor said, throwing Drew the hair dye removal. I yawned as I walked away. "G'night guys." I said before drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to Maxie licking my face.

"Ahh! Maxie! Off, now!" Maxie obeyed. I looked at the time. I was late! If I went quickly enough, I could make it to the last five minutes of breakfast. I ran as fast as I could to the mess hall.

Tomas Olsen POV

I sat down while eating breakfast, thinking about my brother. I was worried about him. He had always been hateful of his father, Hades. If we where here during the titan war, I kind of think he might have been on titian's side.

After breakfast, I decided to fit some training in. As I walked out of the mess hall, I started cracking up. Drew's hair was green! I think I laughed my head off.

"I COULDN'T GET IT OUT LAST NIGHT!" She screamed at me.

"You couldn't get what out? You always look like this!" I said to her between laughs.

"Yeah! What's the difference Drew?" A random kid shouted.

Drew looked so angry. You could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Well, for one Andrew, everyone knows you like Miranda!" The Andrew kid just blushed.

Drew walked up to me.

"I know you don't like anyone. But I will find some dirt on you, so watch your back!" she whispered in my ear.

**Hi guys! As you can see, I got my computer back! Yay! I wanted to add Drew in here SOOO badly. Also, I have two stories that you guys should check out! **

**There is one called 'RED alert' Its about Rachel and Annabeth and how they are fighting over Percy, Rachel is OOC to some people, but in my mind she is always like that. Then we have 'I remember' it's a story about if the gang met at high school, its different because of Thalia and Nico are having crazy dreams, about people killing people. So yeah. CHECK OUT THOSE STORIES PLEASE! Why do you think Drew did that? Tell me in the reviews! Love you people!**


	9. Callen, Persephone, Lukas

Callen Trent POV

I flopped on my bed. All classes where off, and almost no one could leave their cabins. In the words of Dionysus, "I do NOT want anymore missing campers. So, all classes are called off!".

Let me tell you, it was boring.

"CAMPERS!" A voice boomed.

"COME OUT OF YOUR CABINS, NOW!" As on cue, everybody walked out of their cabins.

Including me.

Dionysus was waiting for everybody expectantly, with Rachel the Oracle at his side.

"Everybody!" Rachel said, making everybody's head turn to her.

"Some campers need to participate in a quest. Almost everybody is missing! Thalia went missing this morning!" With that, there was a cackle of thunder.

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING?" a giant voice boomed. Standing before us, was the king of the gods. Or, as most of us know him as, Zeus.

**(I was going to end it there but that would be mean**)

"Why didn't you tell me my daughter was missing?" Zeus said, his voice so calm it was scary.

"She went missing this morning, _Father." _Jason said, it looked like he wanted to say something other than father.

Piper shot him a glance that looked like she was saying

"_Stay calm Jason, calm."_

Jason nodded at her, and he started breathing normally.

"Well, we don't want anymore campers to go missing, so I agree with the Oracle, we need to order a quest!" And with that Zeus disappeared.

Persephone Current POV

I stood stunned in the door way of my cabin. We where going on a quest! I wonder who will go! Apparently we needed a lot of camper's to go on this quest, Dionysus said so, About one to three campers from each cabin, except the Aphrodite cabin and some of the minor god cabins.

So, since Percy didn't want to go, I'm guessing Sea, Callen and I will be going. I decided to take a nap, after all we could barely leave our cabins for anything!

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

"_Pathetic! That's all you are, pathetic! You thought you could acutally escape me?"_

I looked to my right. A golden cage, that was hanging from the ceiling. In that cage was Thalia, Annabeth, and the one who looked the worst, Chiron. I saw in the cage, Thalia made a rude gesture with her hand at him, and with a flick of his hand, the cage banged against the wall. Annabeth banged into the bars of her cage.

"_Oh Annabeth, are my eyes reminding you of Luke? Let me change them for you!"_

Suddenly his eyes where sea green, like Percy's. Annabeth started crying. I knew those eyes, reminded her of Percy.

Lukas Olsen POV

I hated the gods. I hated not being claimed. I hated EVERYTHING! Seriously, whoever my parent was, they where betraying the laws of Percy Jackson, about how by the time all demi gods where thirteen they will be claimed. News flash gods!

I am over thirteen and I am not claimed! Whatever. If they don't want to claim me fine! I'll just go on this stupid quest, and show the gods that I can go on a quest, WITHOUT being claimed, and I'll come back alive. I have my brother on my side.

Tomas and I can do anything. We can kill anything out there. I am positive at that. I was busy stuffing my things into my bag, when I heard the door from the Hermes cabin that I was staying open. I recognized the person as Moja.

"The Stoll's and I are going for the Hermes cabin." She looked at me.

"I'm not a child on Hermes, or any god for that matter. If they don't want to claim me, so be it. I am going for myself." She looked at me. Was that sympathy in her eyes? I didn't want her feeling bad for me. It made me feel weak. I hated feeling weak. Oh well, I guess I should continue packing.

**Hi guys! I am sorry I didn't update, but school is over so yeah… *happy dance* I'll update more now! So they are on the quest….. I have a idea for this, I am really excited for the quest, I am PUMPED! So yeah, can you guys do my a favor? Go listen to 'Courage' By super chic(k). Yeah, that song made me cry. **** I am such a wimp. Sorry that the chapter's are so short in this... Its 1:30 AM when I posted this. I just HAD to give you guys a new chapter since school is out!**


	10. Haley and Alex

Haley POV

I packed my bags. I was going on this quest! I couldn't believe it! I was going for the Ares cabin! I almost squealed.

Almost.

I looked at the clock in our cabin. It was time for dinner! Darn, I was going to be late. I ran to the Dining Pavilion, and hurried to the food. I put some of my food in to the fire as an offering, and sat down.

I heard some people whispering about why the Aphrodite cabin wasn't at dinner. Maybe Connor, Travis and Moja scared the Aphrodite cabin so good that they won't leave their own cabin. A daughter of Athena, the only daughter of Athena with brown hair stood up.

"Well, I am going to see where the Aphrodite cabin is, anyone want to come?"

I stood up and walked, along with Connor from the Hermes cabin, and two daughters of Poseidon. I noticed little daughter of Hades, about six, shot glares at us from her table. While a daughter of Khione, sat alone at her table, pecking at her food. As we walked out, I couldn't help but feel angry that no one else wanted to come.

Alex Harris POV

I sat alone at my table, as always. Who would've thought, that the creator of the universe, only had one kid. I mean, seriously! So, here I am, watching my close friend Larissa walk out of the Dining Pavilion, with Sea Jackson, Persephone Current, a daughter of Ares, and Connor Stoll.

I went back to pecking at my food, and let my thoughts drift. I thought of Moja, who had a crush on Haydrain, but Haydrain was to blind to see it. Then, there was Eira, who Nico defiantly had a crush on, but she was to blind to see it. Wait- why am I talking about this? I sound like a child of Aphrodite.

Speaking of a child of Aphrodite, where the Hades was the Aphrodite cabin. Oh right, that's where Larissa was. I decided that I should check what was taking them so long. I stood up, and was about to go see them, when they ran inside.

"The Aphrodite cabin, is missing."

**HI GUYS! Wait, hold your pitchforks! I am SO sorry I didn't update! See, It might take me a little more to update, because I am moving to another house, and my mom and I are fighting over that I should pack my computer, or not. ****L**** Sorry it was so short!**


End file.
